


【SO】L'amant/情人

by Harezone



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harezone/pseuds/Harezone
Summary: 與杜拉斯小說內容無關





	【SO】L'amant/情人

**Author's Note:**

> 與杜拉斯小說內容無關

週日晚上的廣播裡正在放著那年紅白歌會的宣傳，2001年在月曆上只剩了兩頁，櫻井走進路邊的一家以數字命名的便利商店在冷櫃前站了很久，最後拿起了一個最廉價的梅干飯糰作為宵夜。他兩個月前還在這裡打工，九月開學後找到了兩份時薪頗高的家教工作，於是就把這裡辭了。結帳時之前認識的員工調侃他幾句，「小少爺果然做不來上夜班這種辛苦的工作啊，還是去好好讀書吧！」  
櫻井低著頭勉強笑笑，把裝著飯糰的塑膠袋塞到羽絨服口袋裡出了門，今天的風將臨走前仔細梳好的頭髮都被吹得沒了形狀。  
他的母親曾經作為東京電力株式會社的唯一女性控股人而頗受矚目，櫻井也因此上了幾回報紙版面，但是他並沒有過著人們想像中的少爺生活，一直單身的母親因為忙碌的工作無法照顧他，諾大的洋房裡只有他孤零零的一個。母親一直沒有結婚，一直到櫻井上高中後的一個週末，她突然挽著一個陌生男人的手臂，向櫻井介紹這是他的繼父。  
現在想想，那件事也許是他叛逆期的導火線，櫻井拒絕稱呼那個男人為父親，跑出去染金髮、穿臍釘，甚至還與同性戀人交往，正大光明地在客廳沙發上深吻對方，但是他的反抗機制並沒有起到什麼作用，母親的婚禮在一個月之後照常舉行，那個男人就這樣搬進了他的家。  
那半年櫻井故意迴避與母親的見面，可是誰能想到半年後他卻只能隔著重症監護室的玻璃遠遠地看一眼她，母親去世後，繼父不知道在法律文書上動了什麼手腳，將母親在東電的全部股份都轉移到了自己名下，法院最後判他每月只用給櫻井生活費與學費，一直到他大學畢業。  
「如果你這樣還能考上大學的話。」繼父在他的新居門口對著櫻井輕蔑地笑，將大門重重關上。  
櫻井還記得那時不善言辭的戀人努力安慰自己的樣子，「我雖然沒有翔君厲害，沒法考上偏差值那麼高的學校，但如果是藝術大學的話應該沒問題，到時說不定還可以住在一起了呢。」但是第二年的春天，當他站在K大校門前的時候，身邊卻空無一人，他的戀人幾個月前突然退學，電話停機，之前的家庭住址也空無一人，所有方式都聯繫不到，他就這麼在櫻井身邊消失地無影無蹤。  
櫻井想著忘記他，可是卻不自覺在這個嚴酷的冬夜記起了兩人在聖誕節的晚上手牽手散步的畫面，天上飄起了小雪，他突然意識到那人已經離開兩年了。  
兩年，兩年。櫻井加快了步伐，他必須得厚著臉皮去繼父家討要下學期的學費，即使是他做家教的兼職可以勉強滿足生活上的花費，K大高昂的學費卻是他一個人無力支付的。  
他在東京都心某高級公寓大廈的入口處徘徊了許久才終於將門鈴按下去，電波裡繼父語氣不耐煩地問了句是誰。  
「……父親，是我。」  
「是小翔啊，上來吧，家裡有點亂不要介意。」  
他是從什麼時候開始能叫出「父親」這個稱呼的呢？高中時只要回家時看到那人的身影，櫻井總是感到不快，他不相信繼父是真的愛母親，於是毫不在乎家裡本就緊張的氣氛，當著母親的面冷笑著質問他結婚的目的究竟是什麼。  
「喂！你不就是為了錢嗎？」  
可是如今的他即使是心裡再高傲，見到繼父也要低聲下氣地叫聲父親，同樣也是為了他曾經瞧不上的金錢。  
電梯升到大廈最高層，櫻井沿著走廊一直走到盡頭，按響了最後一個房間的門鈴，等了許久門終於開了。  
「父親晚上好。」  
櫻井一抬頭才發現開門的人並不是繼父，站在他對面、身上只在胸口以下圍著一條灰色浴巾的人竟然是大野智，拋棄他獨自離開的櫻井翔曾經的戀人。

看到前任戀人的一瞬間，櫻井大腦一片空白，大野一副剛洗完澡從浴室裡出來的樣子，周身還瀰漫著一層朦朧霧氣的樣子，水珠從發梢滴落在肩膀上，他愣愣地盯著大野脖頸和胸口上幾個鮮豔的紅痕，看得對方臉頰連著耳尖都紅了起來。  
「智你在門口幹什麼？」繼父穿著浴袍從裡面走出來，「啊是翔くん來了啊，快進來吧，智去倒兩杯茶。」  
「是，叔叔。」  
叔叔？  
大野什麼話都沒跟櫻井說，徑直去了廚房，櫻井把外套脫在玄關，跟在繼父後面進了門，他僵硬地坐在沙發上，客廳裡餘光所及之處一片狼藉，茶几上擺著一個切過的奶油蛋糕，地上散落著男人深色的西裝外套、米白色搖粒絨的家居服、襯衫，在他腳下甚至還有一條黑色蕾絲花邊的女式內褲和與之搭配的胸衣。  
「啊真是不好意思，房間太亂了。」剛坐下繼父就要起身去撿衣服。  
「父親，不用忙了，我今天來就是來看看您，要是打擾到您我就先走了。」  
「怎麼會打擾呢，好不容易來了總要喝口水吧，你先坐，我去裡面看看。」  
空氣裡似乎瀰漫著性愛過後的淫靡味道，明眼人一眼就能看出來客廳裡之前發生過什麼，想到初戀的情人與繼父竟然搞在一起櫻井就渾身不自在，他一點都不想談錢的問題，只想趕快離開這個地方，只是剛起身準備走，繼父就攔著大野從廚房出來了。  
「翔くん，怎麼起來了？」  
「您這裡還有人我就不打擾了，我改天再來看您。」  
「啊說到這個我都忘了，來介紹一下」，櫻井清楚地看見繼父的手搭在大野腰上摩挲，漸漸移到了浴巾遮掩之下的飽滿臀部，「智，這是我亡妻的兒子櫻井翔，這孩子現在在K大讀書呢，很厲害吧。」  
「嗯，叔叔家的孩子當然厲害。」  
「哈哈這張小嘴真甜，難怪這麼討人喜歡」，繼父不顧櫻井在場，彎腰在大野臉上粗魯地吻了一下，而看到這一幕的櫻井徹底愣住了，他不知道為什麼大野會出現在繼父的家裡，更不明白為什麼記憶中羞澀清純的戀人會變成如此嫵媚的樣子，顧著禮節他沒辦法奪門而出，只能看著曾經屬於他的大野現在在別人的懷抱裡笑得燦爛，而自己是那個多餘的人。  
「啊翔くん，這是智，他是……嗯怎麼解釋呢？你大概應該叫他一聲母親了。」  
「……母親……嗎？」  
正當櫻井不知如何反應時，看到大野踮起腳趴在繼父肩膀上耳語幾句，但他什麼也聽不見，「好了好了，知道了。」繼父對大野說，他大聲打了個噴嚏之後好像終於想起櫻井一樣，接著對他說，「都是自己家裡，不用這麼拘束，翔くん坐下喝點水吧，茶都泡好了。」  
「不了，父親，我還是先走了，明天週一還有課。」  
「這樣啊，那我就不留你了，改天再來吧。」  
櫻井急匆匆走到玄關，拿起外套準備穿上，沒留神剛才從便利店裡買的飯糰從口袋裡滾了出來掉在地板上。他尷尬的不行，連忙蹲下去撿，卻沒看到大野也同時伸出手去，大野先撿到了飯糰，櫻井則捉住了大野的手。  
他像觸電一樣瞬間鬆開，「抱歉。」  
「沒關係。」大野小聲說，接過飯糰，櫻井終於逃似的出了門。

「智，今年的生日禮物喜歡嗎？」  
「叔叔在說什麼？智還沒收到生日禮物呢。」  
「這樣啊。」櫻井的繼父依舊看著電梯間的方向，「你們之前認識嗎？」  
「智怎麼可能認識K大的學生呢？」  
「說的也是，被賣到那種骯髒地方的人怎麼可能認識東電控股人的兒子呢。」  
「是啊，多虧了叔叔，不然智現在都不知道會是什麼樣子。」一陣沈默之後，大野主動開口，「叔叔今天好棒，智很喜歡。」  
「是嗎，那就好。」  
「叔叔剛才答應智說要再一次的……」大野小心翼翼地湊到櫻井繼父身邊，掀開浴袍想要去摸男人胯下的東西，還沒碰到就被揮到了一邊，「叔叔……」  
「別碰我，去洗手。」  
「……是。」  
大野重新進了浴室，關上門把水龍頭開到最大，他並不伸手去洗，只是站在鏡子前面默默將剛才被櫻井觸碰到的手背貼在臉上，仿佛那裡還留存著對方的手心溫度。他凝視著鏡中的自己，相貌與兩年前絲毫未變，只是其中的眼神再也不復從前單純，「翔くん對不起……請你別怪我……」  
這個用氣聲說出來的句子被瞬間淹沒在換氣扇的漩渦當中。


End file.
